Fluff
by TheOnlyMeThereIs
Summary: People kept reviewing my other story and telling me to write fluff rather than action. So I thought: people clearly want fluff, so write a story about fluff. Basically it's chapter after chapter of pure Kiichigo fluff. Rated T because it's not so bad at the moment, but that could change with time...
1. Chapter 1-fluff

***This goes for the whole story: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of its characters.  
*Okay, so I got lots of reviews on my other story asking for Kiichigo fluff rather than action, so I thought I'd write a story that was purely fluff and nothing else.  
*If anyone had any 'fluff requests,' put them in your review or PM me, if not I'll make up my own!  
*The chapters aren't linked to one another, they're just random one-shots of fluff. Basically whatever I feel like writing about them!**

**_Ichigo's POV: "_**_You are so beautiful!" Kisshu murmured in my ear as we hugged in our room. I smiled to myself and hugged him closer. The room was dim, but pleasantly so, and smelled of roses due to the scented candle in the corner. I felt a gentle hand on my cheek, and knowing it was Kisshu's, I leant into it, noticing how soft, yet strong, it was._

_He cupped my cheek, and tilted my face towards his. I obliged willingly, wanting his lips on mine as much as he seemed to want mine on his. I saw that Kisshu's eyes were shut, so I closed my lids also, and within seconds, we were kissing. My arms were wrapped around his neck, and his were holding firmly to my hips; I felt safe in his embrace, like I would never be in danger again!_

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_Ichigo was more attractive than ever now that she was Cyniclon! _***A/N: Not sure why, just felt like it***_ I held her tight in my arms and knew that this was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Her silken hair flowed majestically down her back and over my hands, as soft as a kitten. We broke apart for air, and I rested my forehead on hers, my eyes still closed so as not to break the magical moment._

_She sighed- a happy, contented sigh; the sound warmed me from within. When I finally dared to open my eyes, I saw her hazel-brown doe eyes gazing at me through thick, black lashes, although she flushed slightly at being caught looking._

_"Someday Ichigo, I'm going to marry you." I whispered to her, grinning. Despite my teasing tone, however, Ichigo did not laugh; she didn't even smile. My grin disappeared._

_"What? Did I offend you?" I asked guiltily.  
Finally, she smiled, "No Kisshu, you would never offend me. I thought you were being serious!"_

_Well, this was news! She seriously wanted to marry me some day. The thought both elated me and scared me at the same time. Now, it was my hesitation caused Ichigo's smile to disappear. She looked down, embarrassed.  
"Don't be embarrassed," I murmured, "I just didn't know you felt that way about me." I consoled her.  
Her face once more lit up, "Of course I do Kisshu!" she cried, "I wouldn't marry anyone else!"_

_My heart soared! She loved me; she really loved me! I leant down and kissed her once more, and all I could think of was her: her, and the wonderful future that was ahead of us…_

**I know; it's only short! But I wanted to see what you all thought of the idea before I wrote loads! So review, because I won't write any more until you do…**


	2. Chapter 2-more fluff

"Ichigo…" Kisshu had been wandering around the dark ship for at least five minutes now, trying, and failing, to find his girlfriend. He figured she was hiding from him, as the ship was not big enough for him to simply not be looking in the right places. He sighed, and walked slowly back to his room, deciding just to wait for her there rather than trawl the whole ship for the rest of the day.

He entered his and Ichigo's bedroom a little dejectedly only to find her laid on their bed in her lacy nightie. He smirked in his usual way, and she grinned back, her whole face lighting up at the sight of him. He walked over to Ichigo, who shuffled up a bit to give him room to join her.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and then pulled, over his head, his brown and black crop-top, which he discarded on the floor before laying down beside Ichigo.

She rolled over so that her face was mere inches from his, and laid a hand on his bare chest. His skin was pale and cold, but the muscles underneath were bulky, and made his toned chest ripple in the dim light. He propped himself up on his elbows; this raised his face a little more, and by now their foreheads were touching, and their lips were separated by the tiniest of gaps.

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_Who would make the move? Which one of them would be the one to close the miniscule gap between their lips? The moment stretched on longer than I thought possible, neither one of us wanting to break the perfect moment. In the end, I was the one to do it. Supporting myself with the hand on Kisshu's chest, I closed the gap between us and joined our lips together._

_Kisshu's lips were soft and gentle and his kiss warmed me from within and made me feel invincible- like I could take on the world. Slowly, Kisshu lowered himself down again, and I went with him, relaxing my arm and allowing my body to become limp. We broke off momentarily, and Kisshu flipped us both over so that he was on top of me, then continued his gentle caress…_

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_Ichigo was laid limply beneath me, giving her body completely to me… and I loved her. I loved her with every fibre of my being and I always would. My flipping her over had put us at the very edge of the bed, and we were quite squashed against the wall. Without breaking off our kiss, I moved my arm so that rather than it propping me up, it was underneath Ichigo, resting on her back._

_Then, without using hardly any of my strength, I lifted her up slightly to move her across a little. Her spine arched as her body was raised up, and her neck was exposed as her head dragged behind the rest of her. The vein in her neck was pulsing with the hot blood than ran through her body, and when I had lowered her once more to the bed, I couldn't resist but kiss that spot._

_Ichigo gasped as I did so and threw her head back to expose even more of her neck. I continued to kiss her neck, and she pulled me closer so that our bodies were pressed against each other. My breathing quickened and my heart began to race, but I continued kissing t he beautiful girl beneath me._

_One of Ichigo's hands was in my hair, and the other was grasping my upper arm. I slid the hand that wasn't supporting my weight behind her head, feeling, as I did, her long, silken hair slip between my fingers…_

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_Kisshu's hand was cupping the back of my head, and he raised my face a little and kissed me. I tightened my grip on his hair and kissed him back, letting him manoeuvre my body so that we fit together perfectly, our bodies the mirror images of each other._

_I cant believe I had almost never known Kisshu, I had been stupid and naïve to ever think that Aoyama-kun was the right boy for me, in the end, he had been Deep Blue all along, and the kind, gentle Aoyama I knew was merely a mask to cover up the evil within._

_It had been Kisshu who had risked his life to save me from death at the hands of my former boyfriend, and it was Kisshu I realised now that I had always loved. Right from the very beginning, when he had stolen my first kiss, my heart had belonged to the green-haired alien that had attempted to take over Earth; I had just been to involved with Aoyama to see it._

_Looking back, I realised I hadn't loved Masaya, only his popularity, and I could only regret how much time I could have spent with Kisshu, and how different things could have been if only I had realised my feelings from the start…_

_But the past didn't matter. Not any more. Here we were, happy in the present, and the present was all that mattered.  
"Are you alright?" Kisshu whispered, sensing my distraction.  
"Yes," I breathed back, "Don't stop…"_

**Not sure if that was a little too much, but review with your thoughts and any ideas :-)**


	3. Chapter 3-guess what?-Yep, more fluff

_Where was Kisshu? He had been downstairs talking to Pai for ages now! Was he even coming to bed tonight? _

Ichigo laid in the bed she and Kisshu shared, waiting for her green-haired alien to come upstairs and join her. Finally, he walked through the door and smirked when he saw her all ready for bed. She scowled at him,  
"Where have you been?"

"Just talking to Pai about something. It was quite important." He scowled back.  
The pair couldn't stay in a mood with each other for long, and within seconds they were both giggling. Kisshu got quickly into his night-wear and joined Ichigo, who shuffled up to make room. Ichigo was laid with her head on Kisshu's chest, who was stroking her hair soothingly. She purred as he did so, and her purring made the teen-alien smile.

For a while they laid like this, just enjoying each others company, but then Ichigo rolled over on to her side. Kisshu rolled over too, so that their bodies fit together like two spoons.

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_I could feel Ichigo's body curled into mine. My chest was pressing against her back, and her body heat was warming me. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close, pulling her in to me as much as was possible, so that we were almost one being. I could feel myself drifting off, but I widened my eyes to keep myself awake; I didn't want to miss one second of Ichigo…_

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_Kisshu's steady, deep breathing soothed me, and the feeling of his chest pressing against my back, and his legs tucked into mine made me feel safe. He nuzzled my neck affectionately, and I purred out of instinct. He chuckled under his breath, which made me purr even more! I was at complete peace laying here, nothing could touch me, and nothing could hurt me; there was only Kisshu…_

**Kisshu **leant over Ichigo and kissed her gently, their position was awkward for kissing, and so Ichigo turned over in bed so that she was facing her green-haired boyfriend. His leg slipped between hers and their bodies pressed together more than ever. Kisshu's hands were on Ichigo's waist and he was pulling her ever closer to him throughout the duration of their embrace.

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_My upper body was being pushed against Kisshu's and our lower halves were entwined together. He suddenly shifted from his side to be leaning over me, almost on top of me, but not quite. My arms were still around his neck, and I moved one to his hair. It was soft and smooth, and I took pleasure in clenching my fist and grasping it._

_His kisses moved from my mouth to my neck, and I shifted my other hand- the one that was not in his hair- to hold onto his arm, as it was the only part of him available for me to hold. His muscles, I noticed, were tensed and bulging due to their being used to support his weight and his whole upper arm had that attractive tenseness to it. Kisshu's neck was now inches form my face and I could smell his comforting scent as clear as day. I subtly inhaled and was reminded of heaven; he smelt warm and cosy and I wanted to bury my face in him and smell him forever!_

_While one of Kisshu's hands was being used to prop himself up, the other was exploring my upper body, and I gasped as it reached a very sensitive area. He moved back to kissing my lips, and our embrace was passionate, but gentle at the same time._

**_Kisshu's POV: _**_Ichigo's skin was soft and smooth, like water on a calm day, only not as wet. I moved to be on top of her whilst continuing to kiss her soft lips, and she pushed her body into mine. I reacted similarly and felt her intake of breath as I did. Her sift red hair was splayed out like a fan on the pillow, and looked like a halo around her head. She was like an angel; my angel…_

**Sorry to stop there, but I could tell I was getting a little bit too errm- what's the word here- excitable maybe? So anyway I decided to finish the chapter. Review with your thoughts please...**


	4. Chapter 4-The fluffiest fluff yet!

_***Just a quick note- this story doesn't flow as a whole because each chapter is, in its own right, a mini-facnfic. So this chapter doesn't carry on from the last before you get confused:)**_

* * *

_"I'll teach you something good…"_

_Kisshu heaved his head towards Ichigo's tearstained face, trying with all the energy that was left in him to kiss her full pink lips. He wasn't going to make it. His body was shaking, his brain was draining, all he could think of was kissing his Koneko-chan just one last time… then she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his._

_Turquoise light began pouring out of her and into the dying body of her alien hero. He had just died to save her, and now she was going to repay the favor. Pulling away slowly, tears still streaming over her soft, white cheeks, Ichigo heard Kisshu's intake of air as his body stuttered back into life. But now she could feel herself slipping away. Kisshu was alive… He was sitting up… He saw her… He was shaking her… He was… He was… gone…_

* * *

Today marked one year since she had saved Kisshu in Deep Blue's fortress, and it was also the night before they were due to arrive at Kisshu's home planet. Ichigo was nervous to say the least. _What if the Cyniclons reject me?_ _What if even though I am with Kisshu now, they don't want me?_

* * *

After she had poured her life into Kisshu to save him, the distraught Cyniclon had battled Deep Blue once more, this time even angrier and more revenge seeking than before. He had won easily, having taken the evil lord by surprise, before sinking to the ground next to his dead savior. Then, as he watched, heartbroken, one last tear had slipped from underneath Ichigo's eyelid. It made its way slowly and hesitantly down her face, sparkling in the blood-stained light of the gathering dusk.

But then it had sparkled blue, and Kisshu suddenly knew what to do with the remaining Mew Aqua that was slowly dripping down his love's beautiful face. He waited until her last tear was resting on her pink lips and then he leant down and kissed her gently, bringing her back to life with a kiss, just as she had done for him…

* * *

"Can I come in?" Kisshu's gentle voice murmured through the metal door of the room they shared on board the ship.

"Um, one second," she replied, hurriedly wrapping a towel around her body, "Okay, I'm decent."

He entered the room, topless and exposing his toned chest, and despite trying his best to hide it, the fifteen year old alien's lips twitched at the sight of his girlfriend sat on the bed wearing only a towel! She had seen his half-hidden perverted moment, but laughed fondly.

* * *

**_Ichigo's POV: _**_Kisshu, oh Kisshu! How could I have been so stupid as to choose Masaya before? You were there the whole time, I just couldn't see you!_

_Kisshu took hold of both of my hands and pulled me up from the bed. Then, without saying a word, he leant down and kissed me. We had kissed plenty of times before, but there was something special about this one, I could feel it!_

_The pit of my stomach twisted excitedly and my heartbeat quickened. I pushed myself up against Kisshu's muscular chest, our fingers entwining as I did so. His kiss was gentle, yet passionate, and for a while I allowed myself to forget everything but him and the bliss we were in._

_Then Kisshu's fingers slowly and carefully untwisted from mine and his hands snaked around my waist, pulling me ever closer to him and his kiss; his kiss that was rapidly quickening, and steadily heating up. Without me having to tell them to do so, my hands slipped into Kisshu's soft, green hair and curled into fists, the silky strands wrapping around my slender fingers._

_A low moan growled in the back of Kisshu's throat, stirring something deep within me and causing me to gasp. His hands were moving downwards from the small of my back and I clenched my fists tighter. In one smooth movement, Kisshu picked me up and laid me gently on the bed, landing on all fours on top of me._

_My breathing was deep and fast, as was his, and for a moment we just lay panting slightly, admiring each other. In the dim light, Kisshu's muscles looked divine; he had really been working out since the day we met, when he had been as skinny as a child and yet still unbelievably strong, and when he had still worn his baggy brown outfit._

_Now however, he wore tighter, rolled-up shorts that came to just below the knee and rarely a top, (it was usually quite hot on board the ship.) When he did wear a top though, it was, like his shorts, tighter; the best way to describe it was like a cropped shirt, although without the buttons. The bands around his arms and calves were still present, but now that he had muscles, they looked sexy: especially when he was topless..._

_My breathing had calmed now, as had Kisshu's and I waited with anticipation for him to continue. He smirked and it was only then that I realized my towel had begun to unravel! Completely unembarrassed, I laughed softly, twisting the material back over itself to cover my body. But Kisshu had other plans. Grinning mischievously, he walked the fingers of one of his hands- the other was supporting his weight- slowly up my stomach. I knew exactly what he was trying to do, but I didn't care!_

_It tickled, but trying to suppress my giggles only made me want to laugh more! Before I knew what was happening, Kisshu's hand was at my chest, and beginning to re-unravel the towel! Enjoying his teasing, but not wanting it to go too far, I grabbed quickly onto Kisshu's wrist, stopping his movements momentarily._

_His eyes flashed excitedly, and I realized too late that I had made this into a game- not a very clever thing to do when it came to the playful alien! Using both hands to restrain Kisshu, I struggled against the strong Cyniclon to protect my modesty! Despite my using twice as many limbs as he was however, Kisshu was winning our little battle, and without thinking I bit my lip in panic. As soon as I did so however, I knew I had found my boyfriend's weak point._

_He immediately stopped struggling with me and I swear his amber eyes darkened. Suddenly, he came down on me and began kissing me passionately again. Taken by surprise, I gasped and kissed him back, feeling, at the same time, Kisshu's hands slip beneath my covering._

_This time not resisting, I fisted one of my hands in his hair, the other holding tight to his bulging muscle. He moved smoothly from kissing my lips to kissing my neck, each one like a drop of starlight that touched my soul and made me breathe faster still. During all of this, I had not even noticed that I was now fully exposed, Kisshu having won the war over my humility in his own way, but by now I didn't care. All that mattered was here, now and Kisshu, and as I relaxed into the sensation of his lips on my neck and his skin against mine, I knew that I was where I wanted to be…_

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been preoccupied with my other stories! Thanks for reading another chapter, and if you've got this far, you may as well review:) Do you think I went a bit too far, or is it okay for a T rating?**


	5. Chapter 5-bathtime fluff!:D

"Kisshu?" I called, "Kisshu?"

We had been spooning on the double bed we shared on board the ship merely ten minutes ago, Kisshu stroking my hip slowly in figures of eight and occasionally kissing my head, when eventually I had fallen asleep. But then I had woken up to find the bed empty, the duvet pulled back where he had lain.

"What is it Ichigo?"

I smiled; Kisshu had just reappeared, slouching arrogantly in the doorway wearing only the boxers he wore to bed. Grinning lazily, the green-haired alien made his way to the bed where I was still sat, the covers pulled up around my chest.

"I woke up and didn't know where you were." I pouted, laying my act on thickly.

"I only went for a drink Ichigo, jeez!" he teased, smirking at how attached I was.

I scowled, "But I love you Kish! I worried when I woke up without you!"

Kisshu shook his head. "I love you too, and I'm sorry for worrying you, but I needed some water!"

I giggled; he was so cute when he was defensive! Now that I was awake there was no way I could get back to sleep easily, and I felt overly warm and sticky from napping; what I really needed was a bath!

"Kish, I'm going in the bath before we go to bed, do you…"

"Want to join you? Of course!" Kisshu grinned at my invitation and followed me into the bathroom we shared.

The bathroom was twice as big as the bedroom I used to have when I lived on Earth, and was ten times as nice! The floor was covered with black tiles and the walls with white. In the corner of the room was a toilet, separated from the rest of the room by a white-tiled wall. Next to this wall was a shower corner; an open area with water jets on two of the surrounding walls and a flowing waterfall on the third.

On the ceiling above this area were over thirty gentle water jets that drenched you within seconds of turning them on. As well as this were several mirrors, a towel-warming stand and a sink the size of a small bath with many different tap features.

The best part of the bathroom however, was not the open shower area or the towel warmer, but the bath/hot tub/Jacuzzi. I loved it for one simple reason; Kisshu and I could share a bath in it without sharing our dirt as well!

The bath was shaped a bit like an elongated ying-and-yang, with two segments that curved around each other like teardrops. The baths had separate taps, meaning Kisshu didn't complain about how hot I had my bath, and I didn't have to endure his arctic-like water temperatures! But the bath's amazing-ness did not stop there!

On the side of the tub were several buttons, each one with a different consequence if you pushed it…

I sighed as I sank down into the boiling, foamy water, letting all the tension slide off my tired limbs. Next to and opposite me, Kisshu was also unwinding, his eyes shut and the ends of his mossy hair dipping into the bath. I held my breath and dipped under the water, holding myself there for as long as I could bear before resurfacing, dragging my long, red hair behind me.

Rolling my shoulders and sitting back, I let my mind float on the intoxicating steam rising from the bath and smiled.

"Ichigo, can we push the button yet?" Kisshu whined.

It was always the same- I was just starting to relax and enjoy my soak, when Kisshu would get bored and ask to push the button. I sighed.

"In a minute, we haven't rinsed off yet!" I complained wearily, opening one eye to see his puppy dog face.

"Fine… so can we rinse off now then?"

"Kisshu!"

I fully opened my eyes, ready to launch a full on nag about relaxation time when I caught sight of his pout and huge, round eyes. My heart throbbed and I tried not to smile, but his innocent expression broke me.

"Okay…"

Reaching down, I pushed the third button from the left that released the bottom plug hole and also the one next to it which turned on the top tap. The effect of this was that the dirty water drained away while fresh water was poured in, effectively rinsing all the remaining dirt from your body and cleansing your skin.

When all the water had been replaced, I turned off the tap and shut the plughole, noticing Kisshu do the same for his segment.

"Now can we push the button?" he asked hopefully, his pointy ears pricking up just like a little puppy.

_How kawaii! _I thought excitably, nodding at him.

Simultaneously, we both leant down and, on the count of three, pushed the far left button. This had to be done at the same time to activate the lowering of the bath wall, which began mere seconds after the pushing of the button. A metallic grinding sound erupted from beneath the bath as the cogs began to turn and the wall began to lower.

Soon, both halves of water started to merge together, hot and cold mixing to create the perfect compromise. The grinding quickly stopped and we were now sat in a huge, round bath.

"Next button, next button!" Kisshu chorused, making me giggle at his giddiness.

A while later, we had achieved our perfect setting- Jacuzzi bubbles on gently, the water slowly heating, the lights off and the candle light setting on dim. We also had the blinds open so we could see the twinkling stars, nestled in the velvet-blackness just outside the window.

I rested my head on Kisshu's wet chest and inhaled his musky scent. His muscular arm was draped over my shoulder and his other was stroking my leg, which was laid across his. I brushed my fingers up and down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple at my touch.

"This, right now, is perfect." Kisshu whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head gently.

"I wish we could stay like this forever and ever, just you and me." I whispered back.

I felt him smile and my heart warmed and pulsed at his happiness.

His skin was on mine and his warmth was warming me. His touch on my body and his lips on my head. This moment was my idea of bliss.

Kisshu's strong hand cupped my chin and tilted my face up to his, then he gently kissed me, his tongue brushing mine briefly. I twisted in the water to face him better and kissed him back, feeling the warm blood rush through my pulsing veins. His hand moved from my thigh to my hip and he pulled me closer to him, pressing my body against his as he did so.

I ran my hand up his face and into his hair- wet but soft- and tightened my fist. Kisshu's other hand stroked my stomach, his light touch causing my skin to tingle and my belly to stir. Smoothly, he twisted our two bodies around so that I was leaning against the side of the bath and he was sort of knelt over me. Both of my hands were now clutching at his hair and his were roaming freely over my body.

We were pressed tightly up against each other, despite having a huge bath to stretch out in, and the slowly heating water was gently increasing the temperature of our bodies. Still kissing, Kisshu and I were locked in each others' embrace, merging together as if we were one being.

We broke apart briefly for air and Kisshu rested his forehead against mine, looking deeply into my eyes without a trace of a smirk on his face. By now, my heart was pounding, my breathing was loud and ragged and my skin was hypersensitive.

"I love you, my princess." He murmured gently.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

His eyes twinkled in the half light and I smiled- sleep was a distant memory right now. All that mattered right now was Kisshu, and I was determined not to let the moment slip through my fingers…

* * *

**Eeeeep! Wish I was Ichigo right now:'( Review please guyysssss, and sorry I was so long updating, I kind of lost inspiration for a while, but never mind- the story(s) must go on!:D**


End file.
